Abusive Relationship
by WhatOnEarthIsMyLife
Summary: this is a one shot and John doesnt have much to do with it, if i had written this like a johnlock john would be in it but its not a slash, its-as the title suggests-about an abusive relationship... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES :)


Sherlock had gone out to look at a case, John had said he was too tired and Sherlock deemed this to be true as he heard John's nightmares that night. Sherlock went to look at the case, when he got there he made the necessary deductions. Clearly it was someone who had a grudge against the woman lay on the floor… He was in the middle of a deduction when he looked up to see him, he was standing above sherlock with that evil grin on his face, Sherlock stood up and looked at him.

"you… you did this." Sherlock said out loud, loud enough for Anderson at least to hear.

"now, now Sherlock. We both know it was your fault." The man hissed and held Sherlock's arm with a crushing grip, Sherlock felt absolutely defenceless. "your fault, never forget that. that woman died because of you."

"Why, why did you do it?" Sherlock asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

"to get your attention of course, why else? You ignored me and ignored me. Over and over, do you have any idea what sort of affect that has on people" he tightened his grip on sherlock's arm.

"Let go of me Jackson." Sherlock warned

"No, why should i?" he yanked Sherlock closer.

"No! Get off me!" Sherlock shouted.

"Why should i? You caused this as much as i!" Jackson shouted back.

"No I didn't! You, you caused this alone. You, always you from the start!" Sherlock shouted back and ripped out of Jackson's grip.

"no it wasn't! if you hadn't have given me a reason to do that then I wouldn't have but you did so I did what I deemed necessary!"

"Anderson…" Sherlock said in a shaky voice. "This, this ma-man needs to be ch-charged with the-the murder of-of my mother." He pointed to the woman on the floor. Anderson quickly snapped the handcuffs on Jackson's wrists and Sherlock, he ran, he ran out as fast as he could.

He got home and muttered a hello to John but locked himself in his bedroom.

Hours passed and Sherlock was still crying into his pillow. Lestrade came in to 221B.

"umm- John?" Lestrade asked walking in

"oh hello Lestrade, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Sherlock?"

"Bedroom, he won't come out. I know him, I know what he's like if he doesn't want to come out of there."  
"well I'm sorry John but I need to speak with him. Seriously."

"go knock then but I doubt he'll let you in." John shrugged and Lestrade left and went to Sherlock's room. He knocked but no answer.

On the other side of the door Sherlock couldn't hear Lestrade until he shouted. "I swear to God Sherlock if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down." Sherlock opened the door and looked at Lestrade.

"y-yes?" sherlock asked. Lestrade was utterly shocked. Sherlock's eyes were bloodshot, his face was stained by tears and his voice was croaky.

"Have- have you been crying since you got in from the crime scene?" Sherlock made no response "okay, fine. Look that Jackson guy, he's blaming it on you, he's saying you made him do it-" Lestrade was about to say something else but a sound escaped Sherlock's mouth, it was a little sob.

"wh-why the fuck wou-would I w-want m-m-my mummy d-dead?" Sherlock asked before stumbling backwards. He would have fallen but Lestrade caught him.

"I know that sherlock. But we don't know why he's accusing you. Can you tell us?"

" Oh-oh God… he.. shit… I didn't… I'm going to have to…. I can't…"

"Sherlock, you don't have to come into the yard, just tell me what happened, I'll write it down." Sherlock shook his head. "what? Why sherlock?"

"are-are you h-homo-" he didn't finish his sentence before Lestrade said gently

"sherlock, I am in no way shape or form homophobic. Come on let's sit down yeah?" sherlock nodded and they sat on the bed.

"i-I haven't seen him since a month before I showed up to you helping… we-we used to be i-in a relationship… i-he- he beat me… black eye, broken arm, broken leg, shattered glass in my chest at one point." Sherlock took a deep breath and Lestrade was scribbling words furiously.

He spoke gently to Sherlock. "okay then, what happened next?"

"i-he-he attacked me… with a-a knife once aswell…. The-um-the last-last straw was-was when-when he-he…" Sherlock turned paler than normal; Lestrade looked up at Sherlock who had fear written all over his face.

"sherlock? Sherlock come on, tell me what happened yeah?"

"hav-haven't told an-anyone bu-but my thera-therapist…"

"Sherlock what did he do?"

"ra-ra" he then looked away from Lestrade before he said it because he didn't want to see Lestrade's reaction to it. "he raped me." Sherlock pulled his knees up to his chest. "i-I split up with him and-and found you… he-he killed that woman to-to get my attention he-he said and he also said that-that it was necessary that I was punished… I swear that's the first time I've seen him since we split. M-Mycroft can get you the paperwork for the hospitals treatments…" He found Lestrade standing in front of him.

"Sherlock, you did good. Thank you for telling us this information. I'm going to hug you now… okay?" Sherlock nodded and Lestrade hugged him; that was all Sherlock needed, a hug, just a friendly


End file.
